


Carving Out Your Own Legacy

by alicecrow6



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Big sister Maya Ducard, Colin Wilkes is a sweet heart, Damian Wayne is Not Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian makes his own team, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: When he started to act in a manner most unfitting of someone in his station to see how far he could push his father, he got his answer almost immediately. The yelling, the demand to be obeyed, it was like he hadn't even left home. At least the Batman was not physical in his showing of dominance. Not yet at least.When he went out to find an offering to appease his father he realized something that made him straighten up from the body of the rapist he had just decapitated.Why did he care? He had just escaped his father’s hideout and now he was going to go back? He was Damian al Ghul, grandson of the Demon. He was a weapon first, an heir second, and a son last, but nowhere in that list did it say person and he didn't think that would change even if he stayed with his father. He shook the thought off. No, it was his duty to return to Batman and train under him, his mother had ordered it so. Yet the longer he looked at the cooling dead body the less he wanted to go.He turned around and walked in the opposite direction of where the cave was. If Damian al Ghul wanted to be a person then he would be. It was as simple as that.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes & Maya Ducard & Mara al Ghul & Jonathan Kent & Suren Darga, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Damian Wayne
Comments: 57
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

Damian looked at the man who was supposed to be his father and wondered if it was normal to be disappointed when meeting the parent you had spent years idolizing. He had thought things would be different, that maybe his father would be different. But no, within the first hour of meeting him he had already attempted to recruit Damian into his crusade. His father had the audacity to tell him that he should put his skills to good use and fight crime! It was like it didn't matter where he was, someone was always trying to use and manipulate him. 

Then Drake, the fucker, started to patronize him. No, he wasn't going to stand for this bullshit. It had only been a day and Damian was already going crazy. At first, he fantasized about being Robin and fighting alongside his father. But it was too restricting, too controlling. He wondered how Drake or the others before him had stood it.

When he started to act in a manner most unfitting of someone in his station to see how far he could push his father, he got his answer almost immediately. The yelling, the demand to be obeyed, it was like he hadn't even left home. At least the Batman was not physical in his showing of dominance. Not yet at least.

When he went out to find an offering to appease his father he realized something that made him straighten up from the body of the rapist he had just decapitated.

Why did he care? He had just escaped his father’s hideout and now he was going to go back? He was Damian al Ghul, grandson of the Demon. He was a weapon first, an heir second, and a son last, but nowhere in that list did it say person and he didn't think that would change even if he stayed with his father. He shook the thought off. No, it was his duty to return to Batman and train under him, his mother had ordered it so. Yet the longer he looked at the cooling dead body the less he wanted to go. 

He turned around and walked in the opposite direction of where the cave was. If Damian al Ghul wanted to be a person then he would be. It was as simple as that. 

He figured that he could probably leave Gotham and never see his father or his hoard of sidekicks ever again. But he was curious, just how smart was his father? Would Damian be able to effectively invade Batman’s gaze in his own territory? Well, there was only one way to find out. 

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

It had been a month since he had decided to leave the care of his father and instead roam the streets of Gotham. From what he could tell, Batman knew that Damian was still there, just not the exact location. At first, he had been static, trying not to gain attention. He was just another street kid that populated the alleys of Gotham. Yet when two weeks went by without any trouble he grew paranoid and bored. 

The first time that he saved someone it had been out of annoyance and sleep deprivation. The screaming had been loud and pathetic. It was also one of the main things that was stopping him from reaching unconsciousness. He reached into his bag and drew his sword, jumping down from rafters. 

He swiftly cut the perpetrator's hand off in a downward motion. He then stabbed the vermin through their chest in order to finish the job, taking care not to accidentally harm the victim in the process. The scum had been unable to even make a single sound before his death.

All the while the street rat that had been targeted stood stunned, covered in the blood of the worst kind of scum. The child looked up at Damian in awe and thankfulness. 

The awe was normal, expected even, but the thankfulness was new. It left a tightening in Damian’s chest that he had only ever felt a few other times. 

“Thank you, thank you” the boy repeated over and over again. The child still looked slightly nervous though. Damian didn't know what possessed him to ruffle the child’s hair like he would a pet but some part of him identified the child as a small animal that needed protection. He quickly withdrew and climbed back onto the rafters, packing his bag and moving to a different location.

After that one instance, it had gotten harder and harder to ignore the suffering of small children. 

It wasn't long before the street kids of Gotham had gotten themselves their own personal hero. He was violent and murderous but he was theirs. They’d exchange stories with each other about how their “Angel” had saved them. They were very possessive of their little hero.

When Batman came for questioning not a single kid gave up what they knew.

Damian, on the other hand, decided that the child population of Gotham was now under his protection. They were his and Damian was nothing if not possessive.

There had been a few close calls with Batman over the course of the month but it only made his drive to protect all the stronger. Damian wasn't a stranger to wanting to protect something, but it was usually directed towards animals.

He wondered if that was why his father fought crime. If it was because he saw all of Gotham as his and therefore his to protect. It would make a lot of sense, much more than simply saving people because it was the “right” thing to do.

As he researched his father he had found out a few interesting facts that his mother had not seen fit to tell him. For instance, Batman had a firm no-kill code. It seemed stupid to Damian, especially when the villains his father insisted on locking up only escaped a few months later, killing thousands in their escapades. He wondered why his father didn't just kill them and be done with it. Then he decided that he really didn't care and just moved on from the topic.

Like what his code name should be. At first, he had played around with the idea of just being called Redbird as a sort of mockery and clue. Then he realized that that put too much importance in Drake and the other failures before him. 

He thought Ghul was a nice fit. It told his father and his entourage exactly who he was and the name that the monster referenced was fitting of one such as him. Plus the monster had roots in his heritage so it was basically three birds and one stone.

In Arabian folklore, the Ghul was a shapeshifting demon, a jinn. They were sometimes depicted as female, luring people off paths to eat them. While Damian was not female he had no problem pretending to be one should a mission call for it.

Now he just needed a uniform. He could always wear his league uniform but that was too on the nose even for him. He wanted his father’s attention, not the attention of every superhero with a bone to pick against his grandfather and mother. That was just asking for trouble.

He spent most of month two stealing money from criminals and Batman. It was probably arrogant to expect that his father wouldn't notice but Damian thought it just added more thrill to the chase. By the time the third month had come he finally got his suit.

He wore a black pair of harem pants that he closed beneath the knee with green boots. Long sleeve black shirt with green gauntlets and armored shoulder pads. And a tattered black cloak that fell just before his knees. He also looped around his waist a green ribbon that had acted as a sort of belt. The entire outfit was supposed to replicate Arabian battle armor. 

The only item that didn't fit was his sword. He loved his katana, he did, it just didn't match though. Maybe it was a little insane to change everything to fit an idea but Damian wanted this and so he would do it. He wouldn't get rid of his sword though. He’d just put it away for now. Instead, he picked up a traditional-looking scimitar.

He looked at himself through a broken mirror he had picked up and decided he liked it. 

Now, it was the time that Gotham fully met the Ghul


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing month four and already Damian regretted ever thinking his father had intelligence. Honestly speaking Drake deserves the title of the world's greatest detective far more. It was absolutely ridiculous that he needed to watch out for Robin more than Batman. Absolutely ridiculous.

Already while Batman was pussyfooting around Drake had found two of his hideouts. The only reason he hadn't gotten captured was because while Drake was incredibly intelligent, he was rather pathetic in regards to combat, though Damian had no doubt that in a few years he would be very formidable with a bo staff.

He’d rather cut off his own foot than say any of that though. 

Truthfully speaking he had gained more respect for his father’s sidekicks then he did for Batman.

Red Hood was clearly league trained and almost as protective of children as he was. He was a valuable ally though Damian doubted that they would ever be close.

Nightwing was glorious to watch, graceful in a way that made it look like he was flying effortlessly. He also had a kindness to him that made Damian ache.

Black Bat was absolutely terrifying. Far more than his father could ever be.

Oracle was everywhere and the only reason she hadn't given away his location to Batman was because he bribed her with coffee.

Batgirl was so stubborn it made his teeth itch. Damian made one mindless comment in her vicinity and she had yet to leave him alone.

Damian didn't see them all the time, but that didn't change the fact that the impression he had gotten from them left him reeling.

His father, on the other hand, seemed too busy flirting with Catwoman and half-heartedly battling villains to truly do anything about the rampant crime going on against the children of Gotham. It made him wonder why the fuck his mother thought his father’s genes would make him stronger.

The only mildly impressive thing about his father was the way that he had almost complete control of Gotham’s superheroes. Though that became less impressive and more horrifying when he remembered that his father had been a prominent figure in all of their lives since they were young, even saving most of them. It was less good leadership and more brainwashing by that point.

He wondered about the morels involved in enlisting children in your war against crime. For someone that preached so much about right and wrong, you’d think he’d know that the concept of child soldiers was wrong. Especially after one died.

Plus that wasn't even mentioning how most of Gotham’s problems would have been solved if he just spent more money on charities and less on fancy gadgets. Just a thought.

Damian supposed it all boiled down to a difference of opinion.

“Hey Ghul, can you talk for a minute?” a quiet voice interrupts. Damian looks down and sees the face of a familiar street rat. He climbs down from the building he was taking refuge on.

“Hello Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Jeremy was an eight-year old with an unfortunate habit of getting into trouble. Damian had already saved him three times just this week. Once from a member of the Joker gang, another from drowning in the bay, and then from falling off a building. It was genuinely baffling and Damian was this close to just bubble wrapping the boy.

“I got some information from some other kids around the streets. Apparently, a lot of us are disappearing. The numbers are slowly increasing and of course, no one cares so it’s been going on for a while now,” Jeremy said nervously. He’s eyes flickering around as though he was scared the shadows would become solid and drag him into the darkness.

“Thank you for the information, I'll look into it. I’ll bring justice to your fallen even if it’s the last thing I do” Damian said determinedly. He didn't bother trying to pretend that they were still alive, it was highly unlikely that they were and Damian would never be so cruel as to foster false hope within people.

Jeremy nodded solemnly before walking away right into traffic. 

Damian grabs him by the scruff of his neck pulling him away from an oncoming car. Jeremy looks up at him sheepishly.

“Hood,” Damian greeted.

“Demon Spawn,” Red Hood greeted back. They looked intently at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about children disappearing?” Damian asked. Red Hood leaned forward on his desk, chin held in his palm.

“I’d be stupid not to,” he answered. Damian had a feeling Hood was going to be difficult.

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind giving me a copy of all the information you have collected on the matter,” Damian stated firmly.

“What's in it for me?” Hood questioned, sounding like all of this was tedious. Damian meanwhile wondered what Hood was playing at.

“You having someone solving a future problem for free,” he answered. Hood then leaned back from the desk, lounging on his chair like it was a throne.

“How's this in any way a future problem?” his body language screamed the cat that got the canary.

“You may not sell to children, most of your customers are former street kids. The new generation suddenly disappearing means that your most profitable group is going with it. Maybe not now, but you’ll definitely feel it in a few years. You already know this though so why don't you tell me why you're playing dumb,” Damian’s irritation started to leak through. It was exhausting dealing with his father’s former sidekick.

“While I admit that you working on this case would be nice, don't doubt for a second that I couldn't do it on my own. So as you can see your trade is worthless. Instead, I need you to do something else. You sneak my letter into the cave undetected and I’ll give you the information you want,” Damian was sure the bastard was smiling under the helmet. Damian supposed that he could deny and leave the case to someone else, but he had already promised. And even if he hadn't he still wouldn't have left this to someone else so he supposed the point was moot.

“Will the letter be rigged?” Damian asked. He would rather know in order to leave enough evidence that it wasn't him if that were the case.

“No,” Hood shook his head.

“Very well, what is my time frame?” Hood started to root around the drawers, obviously looking for something.

“A week,” he then straightened again, handing him a piece of paper tightly bundled together so no one could see the inside without untying it.

Damian nodded goodbye before turning around to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see the time line is all over the place. Bruce isn't going to die in this universe and I moved up the arc where Damian and Colin meet. I'm really sorry to anyone that's sensitive about the time line but I wanted to get a move on with Damian and Colin. Sorry again and hope you all still enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian looked at the documents and closed his eyes at the pictures, feeling his food crawl up his throat. Those were his people, his to protect, and he had failed them. He had allowed them to die due to incompetence and ignorance. He didn't allow himself to vomit though, not when he didn't know when his next meal would come. 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to center himself. He felt like the world was pressing down on him from all sides. Like he was going to be crushed under the weight of all the souls he hadn’t saved. It was a feeling he had never encountered before, a feeling that he now knew he was going to get well acquainted with. By the time he was properly prepared to look at the photos again, it felt like an eternity had passed. 

He looked at each document with sharp eyes, his mind whirling at the options he could take to learn more about the people stealing and killing children. Most of the murders seemed like they were done by a novice. The cuts were too shallow, like there wasn't enough strength in their strikes. On the other hand, there seemed like there were a few murders that were done with surgical accuracy. It all painted a very confusing picture that made Damian want to strangle someone. The only theory that Damian had so far was that different people were committing the murders. Though how many people were in on it was still unsure.

From what he could tell Batman had been beating up petty croaks for answers, that clearly didn't work so he supposed that there was one option left that was uniquely suited for him.

Time to go undercover.

Before that though he needed to deliver Hood’s letter. He was highly suspicious of what the letter contained and why he needed to be the one to bring it over but he refused to lower himself and open the thing. He had more pride than that, he wasn't a nosy peasant, he had class goddamnit.

Sneaking into the cave was comically easy, the security had barely even been updated. The few updates he saw were definitely Drake’s though. They were much too impressive to be done by his father, that, of course, didn't mean that they stopped him but A for effort. (Damian refused to acknowledge that he had spent hours just outside the cave trying to hack Drake’s ridiculous firewall.)

By the time he could safely enter the cave the first rays of sunlight had just started to breakthrough. He needed to be quick.

He walked into the tunnel and placed the letter on the giant computer that he was sure he had heard someone call the “Batcomputer”.

After he set it up he turned around to leave immediately when an idea struck. While he did not doubt that he would be able to handle the threat on his own, it was better to be safe rather than sorry. He looked around for a bit before finally hitting the jackpot. It was a communicator that he had no doubt would be one of the many things clueing his father in that someone had been in the cave. But, again, better safe than sorry. 

It was pretty anticlimactic but Damian supposed it was better this way. He quickly returned to his temporary base of operations, ready to renew the files again just in case he missed anything.

A few hours went by before he finally went to sleep, determined to try his luck tomorrow.

The files said that the bodies had been found by the river. He changed into more civilian looking clothing but kept a pocket knife in his jacket just in case. He took a bus to reach closer to his destination and then walked to his destination.

A young red-headed boy was already there, looking around intently. Damian walked towards him.

“What are you doing here?” Damian asked the boy. The boy tilted his head in what Damian figured was consideration.

“A few of my friends disappeared and I was looking for them. What about you?” the boy shrugged his answer, yet his eyes were sharp as they looked at Damian. The boy was not normal, Damian concluded. Did that mean he was in cahoots with the killer?

“My father’s working on the case and I got a bit curious. Figured that I should check it out,” both of them looked at each other and understood that while they were both technically telling the truth, they weren't exactly being honest either. It was a connection, tying the two together in a way gave them a sort of truce, an “I won't ask if you don't” kind of situation. It was a type of understanding that Damian had never had with someone. A new experience he supposed.

“Damian,” he held out his hand and the other boy took it with a nod.

“Colin,” the other boy introduced. For a moment it was like they were suspended, like the moment was dragging on for a second too long. Like something important was happening. It made both boys straighten up and focus just a bit more then they had before. It was soon disturbed however by another voice.

“And I’m Buddy. You two seem cold, I got a place we can go to that’ll warm you right up,” another man appeared behind them. He was a teenager but a tingle of danger let Damian know that he wasn't to be trusted. Both Damian and Colin turned to look at each other, whispers of warning on both of their tongues before they’re grabbed by two much larger men.

Damian thrashed around mostly for show and saw Colin do the same. While he wished the other boy wasn't with him he knew that this was most likely his only shot to find out where the base of operations was for these disgusting miscreants.

“Common hurry up! Zsasz’s getting impatient” he vaguely remembers someone named Zsasz being part of his father's rogue gallery. 

With guns to their heads, they were led to a bunch of cages. Just before they are forced to enter them Damian flips over the scum’s head and pulls out his pocket knife. He slashes at an artery and moves on to the next people enticing the room. After no other people enter the room he opens the cage that held Colin in it. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of here” Damian says harshly at the unmoving and determined Colin.

“I can help,” the boy says stubbornly. Damian considers knocking him out. He, however, is short on time and was willing to get all the help he could get. Plus, he already knew the boy wasn't normal. He sighed before nodding.

“Very well, but if you can not handle it do not blame me for your death,” he took out the communicator he had stolen and turned it on. It took a few seconds before his father’s voice was heard.

“Who is this” he growled out. Damian wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

“This is Damian, I am currently at the location that all the children were killed at, track down the signal and come immediately,” Damian said shortly, throwing it away a moment later.

“Was that Batman?” Colin askes as they both run towards the sound of cheering, Damian suddenly getting a horrific idea of what was going on.

Damian ignores the question. He sees a weapons rack and grabs a sword before they enter an arena. There, standing in the middle of it without a care in the world, was a man with hundreds of little tally mark scars. Damian assumes this is “Zsasz”.

Damian rushes towards the man while from the corner of his eye he saw Colin become huge. Huh, it seemed he was right in thinking that Colin was not a normal child. Colin attacks the support beams, keeping the people that were watching children be killed trapped inside, an action Damian thoroughly approved of.

Damian meanwhile attacks relentlessly. He gives no mercy and for he knows that the man before him deserves none. 

He ducks a swipe and pushes his leg out in order to knock him down. The man jumps backward. Damian has a brief moment of surprise when he feels a wound, realizing that he must not have dogged as well as he thought he had. 

Colin comes crashing in, having finished off his own opponents. The second of surprise is all Damian needs to land a killing blow on Zsasz

He gives credit where credit is due, Zsasz was an interesting opponent. Though perhaps not a worthy one.

“You killed him,” Colin says in surprise. 

“Yes,” Damian doesn't even bother trying to deny it, not when Colin clearly witnessed it happen.

“You didn't have to,” Colin continues to look on at the cooling body of Zsasz.

“I made a promise that I would bring justice to all the children I failed to save,”

“That's not justice! That's you playing judge, jury, and executioner!”

“And the justice system in Gotham is so much better,” Damian says sarcastically. Colin looks like he’s about to blow up when another voice interrupts.

“Abuse is correct Damian. You had no right to kill Zsasz,” his father growls. He jumps down in a crouch before straightening up again. Drake follows like the ever loyal puppy.  
“Figures you’d show up just as everything finished. Also, your name is Abuse?” Damian turns the last question towards Colin, Colin nods.

“Don't try to change the subject,” Drake shouts. Damian rolls his eyes at the boy wonder.

“I was not able to save the children from Zsasz so I made sure that no future victims would be made,” Damian shrugged. Colin made a noise of protest but mostly stayed quiet, simply observing how this was going to play out.

“I didn't know you cared,” Batman’s suspicion visible in his voice. Drake meanwhile starts walking towards where the body of Zsasz laid.

“They are under my protection. You weren't doing an adequate job keeping them safe so I stepped up, no need for thanks,” Damian had no idea why this was so hard to understand for his father. 

“Robin, is he still alive?”

“Nope. Got slashed at the throat and bleed out while we were talking,” Drake turns around to look at the rest of the group. His shoulders shrugging in a what-can-you-do kind of manner.

“Damian al Ghul, you are under arrest for killing Victor Zsasz,” Batman growls out. He makes a move to reach for Damian but Damian quickly darts away. 

“That's such bullshit. First of all, it was self defence, second of all he’s a child-murdering criminal that literally no one would miss, and third of all, if you ever fucking dared I’d out your entire family. Don't test me asshole,” Damian growls back. He sees Drake from the corner of his eyes take out his staff. 

Fuck, he’s so screwed. If he was brought to Arkham or a juvenile detention center he could get out of that no problem, it was the possibility that it wasn't a prison they were taking him to that made him cautious. It was the possibility that they might stash him away in a private cage because he was “too dangerous”. 

Just as he’s about to put up his sword and fight his way out a pair of arms trap him against someone’s torso.

Of course! How could he have forgotten Colin! How stupid. How fucking stupid.

He struggles fruitlessly against the arms of someone he had thought to be an ally. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the boy! He should have just knocked the little shit out and have gone on his way instead. But no, he had to be stupid. Suddenly he hears a whisper in his ear.

“Don't worry, I won't let them get you,” is said so softly that Damian even wonders if they had even really been muttered.

He still struggles but less brutally than before.

“Good job Abuse, we’ll take it from here,” Batman tells the redhead. Colin however only looks at Batman apologetically.

“Sorry sir but I can't let you take Damian in,” his voice is respectful but firm. He then runs out in the only direction where neither of the dynamic duo stood. He punches through the wall in the way and gently puts Damian down as the two start to escape together.

Batman and Robin try to catch up but with Damian’s and Colin’s first-hand knowledge of the streets they stay ahead by a hair’s width. The victory, however, goes to them when a few well-meaning street kids join in on the fun by trying to trip up Batman and Robin. 

By the time Damian leads Colin to his current base, they're both breathless from running and laughing.

It takes them a few seconds to calm themselves down but by the time they do Damian is all business.

“Why did you help me,” Damian asks finally when the noise dulls down to a tense silence.

“Because, even though you killed Zsasz, you're not a bad person. You wouldn't have been there in the first place if you had been a bad person. While I don't agree with you killing him, I also don't agree with putting you behind bars” Colin shrugs. Damian wonders if he should trust that. If this isn't just a ploy to get his guard down to later betray him. 

But something in him is tired. It’s been so long since he could trust someone to have his back. Even in the league, it had been a partial type of trust that translated into time-sensitive truces. Every day even the most loyal servant could turn around and try to kill him, but still, at least he had someone.

So whether it be out of hope or exhaustion, he offers his base as a place of rest for the night. Colin agrees and soon both set out different areas to sleep. He shrinks down back into a child and Damian barely bats an eye.

He supposes that tomorrow he will know if it was foolish to trust the man child.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning had come without any trouble so Damian supposed that he was correct in trusting Colin. He wasn't completely convinced but he knew if the other boy held on to this trend then he would be. He prepared some rations for the two before waking the other up.

He shook the other boy’s shoulder and moved away when Colin finally awoke

“So, are you really a child?” Damian asked carefully as the two started to eat.

“Yup. I was originally just a normal kid but then Scarecrow kidnapped me and pumped me full of venom. Batman was able to save me but the venom never really left me so now I have powers,” Colin shrugged lightly. 

“I see,” Damian said nothing more on the topic and Colin’s shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Won't your parents be worried about your absence?” he finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I’m an orphan,” Colin said uncomfortably. Damian immediately stopped eating.

“You're an orphan and Batman didn't adopt you?” Damian asked in shock. That was truly strange. From what he had seen of his father it took very little to make him take someone in. if Colin was an orphan and fighting crime then there really wasn't any reason not to take the boy in. Unless it was the superpowers? Though that seemed rather prejudiced.

“Um, yeah?” Colin answered hesitantly. Damian sympathized, the poor boy must not have realized the true insult he had been dealt. This would not be allowed to stand, how dare Batman be so cruel.

“Do not worry Colin, I will not allow this slight against you go unpunished. In fact, I will take you in myself. If my father is so stupid as to let you disappear into the backdrop of the city then that is his fault” Damian ranted. He was already planning vengeance on Colin’s behalf.

“Take me in?” that stopped Damian short. How forward of him. He hasn't even asked the other boy if he would like to stay with him. He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

“Only if you wish of course. You will always have a place besides me if you wish it,” Damian raised his hand and scratched his neck as he waited for Colin’s response.

“You want me to live with you?” Colin seemed rather stuck on that part of things.

“I would be honored to have you as my partner in vigilantism,” Damian clarified. He didn't understand what was tripping Colin up but it wasn't like he was offering the boy a place next to him because of his brains.

“So, we’d be like family? Like brothers?” Colin asked. His gaze hyper-focused on Damian. Damian, on the other hand, was having a bit of a freakout. His definition of family was horribly skewed and he had never had a brother before! (he refused to his father’s adopted horde as family)

Still, he wondered what it would be like. No, it didn't matter, not really, this was just a way to manipulate the boy. That was all.

“Yes, like family,” Damian said stiffly. Colin didn't seem to notice however as a bright smile lit up his entire face. It took Damian’s breath away and made his entire being feel lighter. He had never had such an expression directed at him before.

A few days go by as the two try to get used to each other. Colin had returned to the Church one last time to say his goodbyes but other than that the two had not left the warehouse. Damian had started to teach Colin a more refined fighting style. 

It reminds him of his old team the Demon's fist, though far more enjoyable. On his old team, he had always had to be careful about someone eventually betraying him but with Colin, there was a type of trust there. Colin was far too naive in some ways to truly go against him. He still held his eyes open but it was more out of habit than any true suspicion.

It had been a few days since Damian had gone out to fight crime but it was now time to leave the safety of the warehouse with Colin. While the boy needed a lot of training Damian had faith that he would be able to survive Gotham’s lowlife. Besides, at this moment the thing that the two really needed was experience. 

They could train together as long as they wanted but in the end, they needed to try those skills out if they really wanted to succeed.

Both were already dressed in their uniforms and raring to go.

“You excited Ghul?” Colin asked with a smile.

“Of course,” Damian said with a smirk.

The two set out into the night.

The first individual they encounter is a woman shaking a gun at a group of adolescents. Damian gestures for Colin to go in first so that he could observe how he handles the situation.

While Colin focuses on the woman, Damian jumps down in front of the children like a shield. He ushers them away and watches and as Colin drags the gun out of her hand, crushing it in his palms once it's removed. He then lightly pushes the women down to the ground. She is unable to resist and goes down. It was a lot less violent than he had assumed the situation would become but Damian could admire that too.

He walks to the woman and pulls her head up by her hair.

“Why were you trying to hurt those children,” he growls out. Colin tilts his head but does not stop him.

“Fuck off back to your country,” the woman spits out. Ah, so not only is she violent towards children, but she is also racist. Lovely. 

He tightens his grip. 

“Abuse may have been merciful to you but do not doubt for a second that I will be if you do not answer my question,” Damian threatens.

“Fine you bastard. Those little shits had stolen something of mine and I wanted it back,” she says, gritting her teeth.

“So you thought threatening them with a gun was a good idea?” Colin asked disbelievingly, Damian agreed with the sentiment.

“Oh fuck off you freaks,” the woman rolls her eyes at them. The disrespect was staggering.

“I see,” Damian said coldly before punching her in the nose, knocking her out. Colin jumps at the sudden violence but calms down when he realizes that Damian had only hit her, not killed her.

“Wow, you're really just adding insult to injury aren't you,” Colin joked.

“I understood every word that you said individually but somehow when you put them together they don't make sense,” Damian said in confusion. Colin turns to look at him with a wild look in his eyes.

“You don't know idioms?” he asks breathlessly. Damian’s cheeks turn red at the question. He really didn't like it when people said he didn't know something.

“What are idioms?” Damian finally asks when he realizes that Colin wasn't about to let this go.

“Oh this is great,” there’s an evil glint in the boy’s eyes that Damian did not like at all.

“What's great?” Damian gritted out.

“You’ll see, just you wait, you’ll see,” Colin then proceeds to cackle derangedly. Damian decides it’s best to just ignore this. 

The pair continue on for a little bit longer together before splitting up to cover more ground. 

Colin’s given instructions that if there's anything he needs back up or if he ends up meeting Batman, then to call him. Damian promises to do the same and then the two are off.

An hour goes by without trouble when Damian suddenly gets a call.

“Hey Ghul, Batman’s here,” the call then ends abruptly, leaving Damian with a feeling of cold terror. He can not allow his father to hurt Colin.

He rushes towards where Colin’s tracker was located (of course he put a tracker on him). 

By the time he reaches the area he’s stiff with worry (not that he’d ever tell anyone) but totally prepared to kick everyone's ass.

He jumps down from a building and onto the street, seeing Abuse in a fight ready stance with Batman on the front and Drake on the back. Nightwing and Batgirl are also there, though they are slightly farther away, most likely as a precaution to stop him from escaping him.

“Hello father,” Damian sneers. Batman barely twitches.

“Damian, are you ready to be taken in? You’ve already influenced a good kid to villainy, don't you think that you’ve done enough?” Batman asks. Drake moves on the balls of his feet and Colin looks around nervously.

“Villainy? Abuse is in no way a villain by your standards. For fuck's sake the boy hasn't even killed anyone,” Damian rolls his eyes at the double standards his father seemed to enjoy employing.

“Be that as it may, it’s only a matter of time before he does so if he continues to consort with you,” Damian didn't know if he should take it as a compliment that his father thought he would be able to completely change someone's belief system or if he should take it as an insult like it was no doubt intended. He decides to take it as a compliment.

“Be that as it may but I think your a fucking asshole,” Damian mocks back.

“Damian,” the word is said with such suffering that you’d think the man had known him longer than the few hours that he actually did.

“Don't you Damian me, you may be my biological father but you have not raised me. You have no authority in that section” his father opens his mouth but Damian’s already moving onto a far more important topic of discussion.

“And while we’re on the topic of parenthood, why don't you tell me why the fuck you didn't adopt Colin? He’s a vigilante orphan! One would think you’d jump at the chance seeing the horde of children you like to collect in your free time,” Batgirl laughs at the horde of children statement like she herself was not a part of the said horde.

“He’s a meta,” Batman defends. Rather weakly if you asked Damian.

“Now that’s just prejudiced” Damian points his finger sternly at his father and Colin looks on with wide eyes. The poor boy, now he fully knew how much of an utter bastard his father was.

“I’m not prejudi-” his father tries to talk but Damian just interrupts.

“But you are. You literally just told me the only reason you didn't adopt Colin because he has superpowers. Disgusting” Damian’s face scrunches up.

“Damian,” his father says his name like a curse, which was very much not appreciated.

“No, I don't want to listen to any more of the filth that comes out of your mouth. Come on Abuse, you don't need that kind of hate,” Damian turns around and beckons Colin to follow. The rest of the vigilantes do not stop them as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Colin meets Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian was in a pretty good mood. He had told his father off, saved a few kids, and solidified his and Colin’s new partnership. All in all, it was an eventful day.

“So are we gonna split up again?” Colin asked. Damian reevaluated the boy. It seemed that he was much more of a workaholic then he had originally thought. This would lend nicely with his own need to never stop working.

“Yes, I believe we could still get a few more hours in,” he looked at the horizon and estimated when daybreak would truly happen.

“M’kay, break a leg,” Colin says distractedly. Damian frowns, Colin wished for him to break someone’s leg? Who’s leg? Would any leg do? Why did he want that? 

But when he turned around to ask Colin had already left. Oh well.

He continued on with petrol, being extra intently to see who deserved a broken leg and not death.

The man mugging an old lady was the lucky winner. He didn't normally save anyone older than 18 but this was a special occasion.

The screams were music to his ears. Colin would be happy to know that his request had been fulfilled.

He went back to his temporary base of operations and saw that Colin was already there. No doubt the boy had come back as soon as the sun started to rise.

“Hello, I fulfilled your request,” Damian told Colin as soon as he was done putting away his uniform and equipping more civilian looking clothes.

“My request?” Colin asked confusedly.

“To break someone's leg,” Damian clarified.

“I- oh my god,” Colin looked at Damian in shock, his mouth wide open as he tried to comprehend what Damian was telling him.

“Damian, it was an expression. I didn't actually want you to break someone's leg,” he finally said.

“Well that’s stupid,” Damian said crossly. He put his hands in the pocket of his jacket and tightened his fist. Colin jerked his head backwards at Damian’s words. He then proceeded to ignore them and focus on something else.

“Who’s leg did you even break?” He asked.

“A man robbing an elderly lady,” Damian said proudly.

“And you didn't think it even a little strange that I asked you to cause damage to someone’s bone?” Colin’s voice was flabbergasted as he tried to compute why Damian would ever think he would ask that. 

“I just assumed that you liked being the cause of other people’s pain,” Damian shrugged. He didn't understand what the fuss was and was growing more and more unamused by the moment.

“You thought I was a sadist?!” 

“Well, why else would your name be Abuse!” Damian tried to defend.

“That’s not- I’m not- oh my god,” Colin put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Okay no. I know that there have to be Arab idioms,” Colin said desperately. Damian raises an eyebrow at the distasteful showing of emotion.

“Would they have improved me in any way?” he asked.

“No?” Colin asked rather than answered. His face scrunched up in confusion on why that would be important.

“Then even if there was any I was not taught them,” Damian said simply. Colin looked at him for a good few seconds.

“That's so stupid,” he finally said.

“Personally I think saying something but meaning something else is stupid,” Damian refused to acknowledge the hypocrisy of that statement.

“Well of course you do. You've been brainwashed into thinking that anything not inherently useful is bad” Colin rolled his eyes.

“I have not been brainwashed!” Damian said hotly.

“Right of course,” Colin held up his hands in mock surrender.

“You know what, nevermind. We have more important things to do,” Damian wasn't conceding, he was just realizing that they had more important things to do.

He made Colin wear one of his spare domino masks even as the boy made a face, his doubt about a small piece of cloth keeping someone's identity secret, obvious.

They both soon left the safety of their base, Colin tried to ask where the hell they were going but Damian told him to be patient and refused to even give a hint on what was going on in his head.

Once they reached the current headquarters of Red Hood Damian walked in without hesitation. He bypassed all the security measures and hauling Colin along with him.

He opened the door without knocking and pulled Colin out in front of him as if showing off a prize.

“This one’s mine,” he said proudly. He looked like a cat that left a dead bird on your doorstep and expected you to eat it. Hood only briefly looked up from his paperwork before going back to the document in front of him.

“I didn't want him anyway” Hood rolled his eyes.

“Good, because should I ever die or need to leave he’s going to take over as the main protector of the children of Gotham,” Damian tightened his hands on Colin’s shoulder and Colin had a brief moment to wonder if it was too late to leave and never come back. He did not sign up for that level of commitment.

“Why the fuck do I need to know this?” Hood asked with a sigh

“You will help him should he need it,” Damian commanded the RED HOOD. Colin wished he was literally anywhere else. 

“Don't order me around demon spawn,” Hood growled.

“I'll do what I want and you can't stop me,” Damian sniffed.

“By that logic then I don't need to help your little boy toy out when you inevitably kick the bucket” Colin choked at Hood’s name for him.

“Ah, but the difference is that I’m better than you,” Damian said arrogantly.

“This close brat, this fucking close” Hood put his head in his hands as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to strive off the headache that was taking the form of the little shit in front of him.

“Anyway, I’m not making you do this for free. Should you do as I say I’ll get you any resources you might need from the league,” Damian put his chin on the top of his hand which was still on Colin’s shoulder. Peering down at Hood from the tips of his toes as he attempted to comfortably perch his head.

“What if you're dead by the time I need them? And how long do I need to help your boyfriend out?” Colin choked again but both ignored him.

“I will get Abuse to give you contact with one of my loyal servants. As for how many times you need to help him? 10 times” Damian’s voice sounded like he was being reasonable but Hood’s outraged face spoke of something else.

“3,” Hood said firmly.

“7,” Damian took his hand from the shoulder he wasn't putting his head on and brought it across Colin’s neck to look at his nails, putting Colin in a strange type of chokehold at the same time.

“3,” Hood’s voice stayed firm.

“7” Damian also decided to stand by his answer.

“4,” Hood ‘‘graciously’’ upped by one.

“7,” Damian clearly did not think he was being gracious enough by the way he narrowed his eyes.

“Five and that's my final offer,” Hood left no room in his voice for debate but clearly this was what Damian wanted all along. His hand brushed Colin’s cheek as he let go of the boy.

“Done,” Damian said with a shark-like smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 
> 
> first off, should I continue with the idioms thing or is it annoying?
> 
> I wanted it to be a thing but I could totally stop while I'm ahead if y'all think it's more of a hassle to read then anything else.
> 
> second, should this be Colin x Damian?
> 
> cuz let me tell you, the entire time I was writing this I kept having to re write stuff to make it less Damian/Colin and by the end I just gave up.
> 
> It could be just friends like I originally wanted or it could be a slow burn slash without any sex until their older because their actually children right now.
> 
> the choice is yours!


	6. Chapter 6

Colin looked in horror and no small amount of awe at the ruthless efficiency employed by his new best friend and new family. It was a type of single-minded hyperfocus that he had once thought could only be achieved by sister Nancy.

“Are you only going to look or are you at any point going to help?” Damian asked, knocking Colin from his thoughts.

“Uh, sure,” Colin said as he grabbed a mop from the pile of cleaning supplies Damian had bought in preparation for their move. 

Colin started mopping the side of the new safe house Damian had yet to touch. 

The old warehouse they had been stationed at had been busted by Batman a week ago so Damian had been in a bit of a frenzy trying to find a new base of operations. The old abandoned apartment complex gave Colin the creeps but Damian had insisted that with a bit of cleaning the place would be suitable.

Colin was rapidly becoming aware that his and Damian’s definitions of the word suitable were wildly different.

Still, Damian had seemed oddly excited at the building. Colin had heard him basically gush about the sewer systems underneath the place being an adequate escape route.

It was strangely adorable. Not that Colin told the boy this, he didn't have a death wish after all.

Two hours were spent cleaning and repairing their new base of operations. By the time Damian had finally said they were done for the day Colin was just about to collapse. 

The first hour was spent in his non Abuse form before Damian had the bright idea to make Colin carry all the heavy equipment. 

“Am I nothing but a tool to achieve your objectives?” Colin asked melodramatically. Damian rolled his eyes at him and in retaliation Colin dropped his body in Damian’s unsuspecting arms.

“Betrayal! By the one I trusted most! Treachery, treachery I say!” Colin wailed. Damian held him awkwardly in his arms and tried his best not to let the idiot bash his head into the ground.

“There’s another isn't there? Who? Who is it that took your cold treacherous heart right under my nose?” Colin lamented. 

Damian narrowed his eyes. Very well, if Collin wished to play this game then he would not lose. Damian had been trained in the art of deception in order to get closer to a target, this would be nothing.

“Tis not I that had been in unfaithful my love, but rather you. Your infidelity has shamed you beloved,” Damian hissed, he pushed Colin out of his arms and took a few steps back. Colin’s eyes widened slightly before lighting up.

“Perhaps if you had given me the attention I deserve-”

“Deserved? You harlot! You ungrateful wench!” Damian may have been getting a slight bit too into it.

“You take that back! I never wanted to be in this loveless marriage in the first place. You bastard! Snake! Evil I say, evil!” Colin was also getting a bit too into it.

“You say evil but it is that very evil that allows you to live in this lavage lifestyle”

“I’d trade it all if it got me away from you,” scorn obvious in Colin’s voice and face

“Then go! Leave you spineless coward!” Damian shouted. His face red with rage.

“Maybe I will!” Colin shouted back, teeth grinding and hands tightening into fists.

Colin turned around and ran. He banged the door close on his way out.

Damian watched wordlessly as the love of his- was Colin seriously leaving? 

Oh dear, Damian thought with bewilderment, perhaps he had been a bit too forceful in his acting?

Not a moment after this thought Colin banged the door back open, a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry Dames. Didn’t mean to leave like that I just got really caught up in it,” Colin smiled embarrassedly. Damian resisted the urge to tell him that he too had forgotten it was an act for a second as well.

“It matters not, it was simply an exercise to see how well our abilities were should we ever need to go under cover. Clearly, we had succeeded and we shall think not a moment longer on it,”

“Yeah well, if there’s ever an opportunity where I need to act like a rich wife that cheated on her husband because he was too busy at work and you needed to act like a betrayed evil husband that was only trying his best to give his wife the lifestyle she wanted then we’ll be set,” Colin said with a snort.

Tim didn't hate the demon spawn, he didn't know the little shit well enough to hate him. That didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed by the younger boy or that he wouldn't try to put him behind bars. The short of it was that he just kind of meh about the whole thing nowadays.

Bruce, on the other hand, was completely obsessed with finding evidence on some sort of line the brat had crossed. It would have been really weird if not for the fact that Bruce was Damian’s biological father.

Tim sighed heavily as Bruce growled for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Gone were the days when he wondered if he would be replaced by the bio kid, Tim thought with a strange sort of relief and longing.

“You do know that you could just kick him out of Gotham right? You don't need to put him in Arkham,” Tim told Bruce tiredly.

Bruce straitened, a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for the demon spawn. Maybe if he cared more he’d be a little more concerned but Tim was too tired to really give much of a shit about anything let alone a child that had been nothing but trouble since he got there.

Besides, it wasn't like Bruce would kill the kid. It was just everything else that was on the table.

Tim banged his head against his desk and withheld a groan.

God dammit all. He really didn't want to care.

He propped himself up with spite, determination, and hate, his mind made up.

Didn't matter how much the brat caused a headache, he didn't deserve the full brunt of Bruce’s focus.

“What are you going to do,” Tim asked warily.

“I’m going to threaten him,” Bruce clearly thought this was an acceptable answer. It was not.

“How?” Tim stressed the word.

“Talia” Bruce seemed slightly proud of his new solution. Maybe Tim was just seeing mountains where there were ant hills but he wasn't about to just let this go.

“Bruce no. That's a whole level of fucked up right there. You are not threatening to put a child back into an abusive household,” Tim said firmly.

“We don't know that it’s abusive,” Bruce said defensively.

“Bruce, we both know exactly how the league operates, don't try to pretend that this is just me overreacting,” Tim’s exhaustion with the entire situation was evident.

“I’m not going to actually put him back, just threaten,” Tim gave Bruce a look.

“And if he doesn't go? If he calls your bluff?” Tim asked reasonably.

“He won't. He cares too much about his new partner to even take that risk,” Tim gave him another look. God, where was Alfred when you needed him.

“Bruce- Bruce no”

“Don't you trust me Tim?” Bruce asked sadly. The emotional manipulation was pretty fucked up but what ever. 

“This isn't about trust, this is about the fact that this is some morally gray area here,” Tim tried to reason. Bruce decided to ignore his reason.

“Tim, I’m not going to hurt Damian,” Tim wished he could believe him. It didn't matter how well-intentioned Bruce was, something was still bound to go wrong. Instead of voicing this however he simply nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you chum,” Bruce said softly. His eyes were warm and Tim felt like he was going to die from emotional overload if he didn't leave.

He said his good night and rushed to his room, determined to get in a few hours of work before finally hitting the sack.

Two hours later and Tim finally leaned back. He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the burn from the back of his eyelids. He rubbed them tiredly.

He was just about to get up and go to sleep when he had an epiphany. Eureka, he had solved the case, Tim thought sarcastically as he opened the drawer of his desk. He pulled out the letter that had appeared in the cave a while ago. He had taken it before Bruce had found it and now the secret weighed on his chest.

He picked up his burner phone that Bruce didn't know he had, and started plugging in the number on the paper.

“Hello replacement,” the voice side said in greeting. Tim grimaced in distaste.

“Jason,” he answered shortly.

“Hey now babybird, don't be like that, I’m not the one to call first after all,” Jason smugly. God Tim hated willingly playing into his hand.

“I need a favor,” Tim decided to ignore Jason’s... Jason-ness.

“Oh,” he sounded interested now and Tim knew he had him.

“Bruce is planning to get the kid out of Gotham and I need you to get him a start for when he leaves,” there was no need to specify which kid.

“What makes you think that it’s gonna be the kid to leave?” Jason asks playfully.

Tim let his silence speak for itself.

“What do I get out of it?” Tim hummed in thought

“I’ll do any one thing you want as long as murder isn't involved,” he answered.

“Five things,” Jason countered.

“One” 

“Three”

“one”

“Jesus Timmy, do you know how to haggle?” Jason asked in disgust. 

“Fine two, but that's my final offer,” said with a sigh.

“Done” Jason accepted happily. He hung up a moment later without asking if that was all and Tim spent a few seconds looking at his phone in regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Arab, if there is anything wrong in what I mentioned please correct me.


End file.
